


Ten Drink Minimum

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, The one universe where Max runs a strip club and Ted is implied to be a stripper there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: A night with two members of the Power Posse.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 9





	Ten Drink Minimum

Once upon a time, the Power Posse had been a legitimate superhero organization, or at least it had been until Max decided he needed more money. Then, in his infinite wisdom, he had turned it into a strip club. 

Of course, there had been one major fault with that plan. The majority of the members of the team had been male. Sure, there had been Fire and Ice, and with some convincing, Sue had joined the group. But it would have cost more to hire new girls in and pay them, so Max had had to come up with an alternative plan. 

Ted really should have learned to run whenever he saw Max turn his head towards him, especially when he already had a slimy smile in place on his face. As it was, he had yet to learn to distrust the man, and that was how Ted ended up as the only male stripper in the place. 

Why Booster got to be a bouncer, and Ted didn’t, he didn’t know, but to be honest, it was completely unfair. Maybe it was just that his experience with being a gymnast led to him being more flexible, or maybe it was just that Max liked Booster more. 

Not that he could ask Booster, since the man had hardly been able to say two words to Ted since all this started, and to be honest, it was all a little... lonely. He missed just being able to joke around with his best friend. 

Sometimes, he swore when he was performing, he saw Booster watching him from across the room, but every time he looked again, the blond was busy doing something else. It was weird, to say the least. 

He finished for the night and was about to slip out through a side door when someone draped a coat over his shoulders. Ted was slightly grateful, because it was a cold night out, and he’d forgotten to bring a coat himself, or a change of clothes, but then he saw it was Booster, who he remembered he was mad at. He stuck his tongue out childishly. 

Booster, for his part, seemed to be completely unfazed. “I thought we could walk home together, you know, keep you safe from perverts and stalkers.” 

Ted scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Fairly certain that you should be doing that for Bea, not for me.” She was an attractive woman. She was way more likely to be the target of anyone like that than he was. 

But Booster followed him anyway. “Bea would just roast anyone who bothered her. You, on the other hand...” 

Booster wanted something, Ted knew that he wanted something, and all he had to do was wait him out because Booster was not known for having a lot of patience. 

He just wasn’t expecting what it was. 

“Soooo...” the blond said, “how about a private show?” 

So he had been looking, although Ted wasn’t sure why not when Bea and Tora and Sue were in the room. But the idea kind of warmed his heart. Booster watching him, Booster being attracted to him. Had he gotten hard? 

What would Booster do if they were alone? 

“Sure,” he said, sounding way more excited than he wanted to. He wanted to keep this cool so that he’d have some plausible deniability later if all this was was two bros experimenting together. Booster had never seemed attracted to him before, and Ted had never seen him show any interest in any other guy’s, so he might have just wanted to see what it was like. “Let’s do it.” 

That was how they ended up in Ted’s apartment, Booster lounging on the couch, just watching him. Ted tried to follow his routine to the letter, although the intimate nature of the situation made him screw up more than a few times, and by the time he was straddling Booster’s thighs, wearing only a tight blue thong, his face was bright red. 

“I’m sorry,” he managed, “that didn’t really go well.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Booster murmured, his breath ghosting over Ted’s lips. He already had his thumbs hooked beneath the straps of the thong. “That was amazing. You’re gorgeous.” 

He rolled them over, pinning Ted to the couch as he mouthed at his cock through the fabric of his thong. “Hn, and I’m the only one who gets to see this.” 

Ted knew that he must have been bright red as the other man slowly tugged down the underwear, his breath tickling over every new inch of skin that he revealed, until finally, Ted’s entire cock was out in the open. Booster didn’t even bother pulling the thong down any further; he just took the whole half-hard length into his mouth immediately. 

Beetle gasped as he was suddenly fully enveloped in Booster’s warm, wet mouth. It felt way better than he thought it would, especially when Booster swallowed around him and made noises like Ted’s cock was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. The vibrations traveled through his cock, causing him to harden even more. 

Booster must have done this before because he relaxed his throat like an expert and didn’t even gag as he deepthroated Ted, which was strange, because he’d always been just as insistent about not being gay as Ted was. For Ted, he’d never been able to come to terms with his own sexuality, a mix of trauma from his teenage years, general undesirability, and how his father acted had seen to that, but Booster... 

Had Booster just gone along with it because he was worried about how Ted would react? Beetle felt a bubble of panic rise up in his chest. 

“Booster?” He asked, and the man in question looked up at him curiously. “I- just for a moment, can you come up here?” 

The blond didn’t look any less confused, but he did pull off of Ted’s cock, and crawl up his body until they were face to face. Ted gripped the popped-up collar of his uniform, pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
